The Return of Pitch Black
by Spottedmask12
Summary: Its been five years since Pitch was defeated and now the moon has chosen another guardian. The Guardians have no clue who she is or where to find her, but she finds them. Snowy has no clue who she is, or why the moon chose her. All she knows about is her past and her past isn't like the other Guardians. She has a secret. Will she learn to trust the Guardians enough to tell it?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is sort of a sequel to the ****Rise of the Guardians****. In this story though I will add my own character and most of the story will be in her POV though some of it will be in Jack Frost's POV. Pitch Black is back and he now has some help. Jamie and his friends are 13 in this story and Sophie is 9. Please review and I hope you like the prologue.**

**The Return of Pitch**

_**Prologue**_

_5 years after Pitch Black was defeated:_

North stared at the globe. All was calm, but was it really. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his belly. He turned to where the moon shined into his workshop, and waited to see what Man in the Moon had to say. The white crystal rose slowly up from its chamber. North stared at it astonished. Another Guardian? But Jack Frost was just picked five years ago, and Pitch had been defeated. Why would they need a new Guardian?

In the crystal a shadow formed a person's shape. North stared at the figure. It looked like Jack, but he knew it wasn't. The hair was longer, and the figure was definitely a girl, but the rest of her looked sort of like Jack Frost. She was wearing a sweatshirt, pants, and didn't have on any shoes just like Jack, but while Jack always carries a staff she carried nothing. North didn't know who the girl was. He had never heard of another being like the Guardians. Sure there were the leprechauns and the groundhog, but he hadn't heard of another Jack Frost, another human. Well almost human. Why did the moon pick her? Why was she special? And most all where would the Guardians find her?

**A/N: Sorry it is such a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Please review.**


	2. Finding Her

Ch.1: Finding Her

_Jack Frost's POV:_

I had just finished creating a snow day for Jamie and his friends when I saw something strange on my way back to my pond. The wind had shifted, and it wasn't obeying me. It was all flowing towards one spot so I followed it. Whoever was making the wind change was a very powerful, and probably very dangerous. It might have been Pitch. Though according to North he is too weak to do anything, but I have learned to never underestimate anyone. I cautiously approached the area where the wind flowed to, and then I stopped in shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A raging river was running between two mountains, and at the one bank of the river sat a girl. Her hair streaming out behind her as the wind swept through it, and I was startled as I heard her laugh float back on the wind. It was lovely like angels singing. Though I've actually never heard them sing this is what I would imagine them sounding like.

That's when I noticed the snow. The snow was swirling around her like a little tornado, and she was laughing at it. I stared at it. I was the only person who could control snow. But there she was playing with the snow making it do things like little tricks in the air. I was drawn to her, and without even knowing it I took a step forwards. I froze as my foot stepped on a branch which broke with a loud crack. The laughter stopped, and the girl whirled around. Her eyes were huge with fear, and she stared at me before backing away towards the water. She looked like she wanted to run, and I quickly called out to her, "Don't go, I'm not going to hurt you."

She stared at me like she didn't believe me, but she didn't run. I walked towards her slowly, and she stiffened, but she still didn't run. I stopped when I was a few feet in front of her. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost. What's your name?" I asked her.

She stared at me warily before saying, "Snowy."

"Do you have a last name?" I asked her. It seemed strange that she didn't have a last name.

"No. Well at least I can't remember it." Snowy answered still sounding cautious. Immediately I felt sympathy towards Snowy. I used to not be able to remember stuff either, but I at least knew my full name. She didn't remember that, but by the way she looked around warily, and how she seemed on edge I could guess that she remembered everything or most things that happened before the moon chose her. How did I know that the moon chose her? Her hair, which was brown, had snow, and the color silver woven through it. Her hair sparkled like the sun shining on fresh snow.

"I understand. I used to not be able to remember anything about my past. I didn't even think I was something before I was Jack Frost. To me I had always been Jack Frost, but then Tooth, the tooth fairy, told me I had been. So I understand what's like to not remember something." I explained smiling at Snowy, and surprisingly she smiled a little back, and seemed to relax.

"I wish I couldn't remember my past." Snowy whispered bitterly. I stared at her confused. Why would anyone not want to remember their past? It didn't make sense! I didn't push her for answers though instead I decided to change the topic.

"Do you want to come with me to meet some other people who are sort of like us?" I asked curious to see if she would come.

Snowy stiffened, but eventually said, "Y-Yes I'll come."

I smiled, and asked, "Can you fly using the wind." She nodded, and I grinned even harder, "Good then follow me." I laughed as I took off through the air with her following.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please review!**


	3. The Guardians

Ch.2: The Guardians

_Snowy's POV:_

I followed Jack to the North Pole. Apparently Santa was a Guardian. My little brother would freak if I told him that. Oh wait that's right I don't know where my little brother is because I was separated from him 305 years ago. He's probably not alive anymore or anyone else that I used to care about, but that's okay I guess. At least they don't have to know what I did. I'm still ashamed of what I did. Though I did do it for my little brother, but that doesn't make it better, and if these people I'm seeing ever find out about my past they'll probably hate me forever. That's why I'll never trust them enough to tell them.

Jack led me into Santa's workshop while calling out, "North, you in here. I found someone you'll want to meet!" Hmm... I wonder who North is.

A huge man in red came out of a door adjacent to the room we were in. He looked very fierce, and intimidating. I cowered under his searching gaze. Then he spoke in a big loud voice, "I see you found the new guardian, Jack."

"Yeah, wait what?" Jack said then sputtered in shock.

"I said that you found the new guardian." The big man spoke slowly then turned to me, "Hello I'm North, and who are you?"

"Snowy," I said quietly, "And what do you mean I'm the new guardian?"

"Man in Moon chose you to be new guardian. Do you except?" He asked me, and I stared at him bewildered. The Man in the Moon chose me? He knew what I did. There is no way he chose me!

"I think you have got the wrong person," I said kindly, "You don't want me to be a guardian."

"Why not?" Jack asked at the same time as North.

"Just trust me. You do not want me to be a guardian." I said getting frustrated. There is no way I'm joining the guardians. Not after what I did.

"Man in the Moon chose you end of story." North said, and I glared at him.

Then we heard a cold voice, "Snowy?! A guardian! The Man in the Moon must be out of his mind."

"Pitch!" Jack growled as a man from the shadows emerged as well as three other guardians joined us.

"Pitch." A six foot rabbit sneered.

"Oh hello, Easter Bunny, do kids still believe in you? Well that's all about to change." I felt the room grow tense, and I glanced at the guardians. They were all glaring at Pitch.

"We've beat you twice we can beat you again." A pretty fairy said.

"Oh Tooth. You are so wrong. I didn't have friends then, now I do." Pitch replied while two people emerged from the shadows. When I saw them I nearly choked.

"No..." I whimpered, and jack glanced at me worried as I stared at my best friends from so long ago that I could barely remember, but here they were in front of me. They had changed so much.

"Ah do you remember your little friends, Snowy. I thought you would. They're not called Chris and Chelsea anymore. Now they are Hatred, and Sorrow, and with them I will finally beat the Guardians.


	4. Snowy's Secret

Ch.3: Snowy's Secret

_**Snowy's POV:**_

__"NO! Chris, Chelsea, what are you doing with him?" I cried as my friends stared at me sadly. In life Chelsea was always wearing bright colors but now she was clothed in black and Chris... He had changed so much. He used to be so happy around me and Chelsea, but now he carried a sadness that covered the air around me so that I could barely breathe.

"You made us like this." Chelsea sneered at me.

I gasped, "How did I make you like this?" I stared at them horrified. How could I have made them like this?

"Your death made us like this," Chelsea answered, "Why would you sacrifice your life for your little brother's." She glared at me, "Because of that I turned mean to everyone, and Chris became so miserable that we both committed suicide."

I started crying really hard, "I'm so sorry! I had to save Andrew. I only had enough strength to save one of us, and I would have felt terrible if I had let him die. Please forgive me!" I screamed tears streaming down my face.

"We don't want to forgive, we are over you now!" Chelsea growled at me, "You always were weak. You the silly little loopy girl who was kind and nice to everyone even if they were mean to you. You loved them still. That is your weakness, and now our strength because no longer to Chris and I love now that we have hatred and fear to guide us!

"Chris, please tell me it's not true." I stared at my best friend willing it to not be true.

"You are a weakling, and I was weak to love you when I was alive. You should stop loving people it can only hurt you." He glared at me, and I flinched from his sharp gaze.

"You are wrong," I whispered, "Love is not my weakness, it is my biggest strength. The strength to love separates me from evil like you, and I am sorry that you chose the wrong path." I said staring at them wishing that I could help them, but knowing that nothing I did would change them.

"You say that you aren't evil, but I don't believe that." Pitch said calmly, and I stiffened, "You have a secret that you don't want anyone to find out, and this is why you wish that you could forget your past. Too bad I can always tell what you fear. The Guardians deserve to know what you have done so that they can help me get rid of you. Shall I tell the Guardians your secret?"

"No please don't!" I begged him while glancing at Jack and the rest of the Guardians who had been listening quietly now they looked worried and backed away from me, all of them except North, and Jack. Tears streamed down my face because I knew that once they knew what I had done they would cast me out or worse help Pitch to kill me.

"Too bad!" Pitch smiled evilly at me before turning to the Guardians, "Snowy killed someone before she died."

**A/N: Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger, I just had to do it. Please review, and if your confused don't worry everything will make sense next chapter! Thx for reading!-Spottedmask12**


	5. A Walk through Memories

Ch.4: A Walk through Memories

**A/N: There are memories in this chapter and when we skip to a different memory there will be three * so it will look like this ***. Hope you like the chapter!**

_**Jack's POV:**_

___Wait! Did he just say that Snowy killed someone? That can't be true! She seems so nice and like she would never hurt a fly. It just can't be true. _My mind was going crazy. How could Snowy be a killer. I couldn't believe it, but by judging by the tears that were flowing down her cheeks it was true all.

"Snowy," I asked cautious by now I was the only Guardian standing next to her, even North had moved away, "Is it true." She turned to me and I will never forget those eyes. The eyes of a person drowning in guilt and shame. The eyes of a terrified person. They will haunt me forever in my nightmares.

_**Snowy's POV:**_

__"Snowy," Jack asked, "Is it true?" I turned to face him. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and I was powerless to stop them. I felt so guilty for killing that man, but it wasn't my fault. He was trying to kill Andrew, my little brother. I also was ashamed that I had no choice but to kill him.

"Yes," I whispered staring at Jack waiting for him to strike me, "It's all true."

I closed my eyes and waited for the strike to come, but it never did. Instead Jack asked me, "Why?"

"I had to," Tears were falling more thickly now and I tried in vain to stop them, "The man I killed was about to kill my brother." Almost at once the memory I had tried so hard to bury resurfaced and I fell to the floor and cried as it enfolded around me. I had learned from previous experience that nothing could stop the memory so I tried to wait it out.

_**Jack's POV:**_

Snowy fell to the floor, and everyone gasped as her eyes grew dark. I barely heard Tooth whisper, "She's remembering," before I crouched down next to Snowy, and hugged her. It was the only thing I could think of, and the Guardians and I watched as slowly she came out of her stance. She stared up at me, "You didn't have to do that," She whispered, "I'm used to it."

Her voice sounded haunted and my heart ached for her. She was so miserable haunted by a memory. I moved my arms from around her and helped her up. She smiled slightly at me before glaring at Pitch.

_**Snowy's POV:**_

"Anything else you would like to add Pitch," I glared at him.

"Yup, let's just say that I don't believe you." Pitch said smirking and I wanted to attack him which was a first for me let me tell you.

"Do you want to see my memories Pitch?" I asked icily.

"Yup, and I'm sure Tooth could show us. Right Tooth?" Pitch said.

"Of course I want to know what happened to." Tooth answered.

I groaned as the rest of the Guardians nodded and Tooth pulled out a box of teeth. My teeth. Containing my memories. Oh the joy. Tooth pushed a button and I watched as memories began to swirl around us.

_I was six chasing my two friends, Chelsea and Chris, around my yard when my dad called me in to tell me that Mom had had a little boy. My little brother and that they had named him Andrew. ***Now I was ten and Andrew and I were playing with my friends when four boys from my class came by. "Oh look," They sneered, "Its little Miss Love and her pixies. Where's cupid?" They asked before laughing loudly. Andrew glared at them, "Don't make fun of my sister!" He yelled. "Or what? You'll make us? Nice try Shorty you couldn't hurt us if you tried." "Okay that is enough!" Chelsea screamed, "I am tired of having you constantly making fun of my best friend! Now you're in serious trouble!" "Leave them be Chelsea. I don't mind." I said before turning to the boy's leader, "I like your hat its cool." He sneered, "You ought to be ashamed of your best friend Chelsea. She's a coward." Then they left cackling. ***I'm now eleven, and Chelsea, Chris, and I are walking home after school when a group of kids comes by. They stop when they spot me and laugh gleefully. I try to run by them but one girl stops me and pushes me to the ground, "Look who it is guys, just the girl we were looking for." I gulped, "You were looking for me? Why?" "Well it wasn't to invite you to a party." The girl, Savannah, cackled, "We need some fun, Snowy. Don't worry it will all be over soon." She and the other kids laugh as some of their gang makes sure that Chris and Chelsea can't get to me before they start beating me up. After a while they get bored and start to walk away, "Bye Snowy, see ya next time," Savannah chuckled. "Bye Savannah I love your hair." I responded as I spat blood from my mouth. "Thanks freak." She said before she and her gang strutted away. Chris and Chelsea say nothing as they help me to my feet. I glance at them and see their expressions of horror be replaced with concern and thinly concealed rage. We walk home to get me cleaned up in silence. ***I'm twelve and it's been a year of being beaten up. Each time it is getting worse and worse. I just can't take it anymore. Every night I cry myself to sleep, and one night I almost try to kill myself. The dagger is pointed at my throat before I realize how this would affect my friends and family. I stop myself just in time. ***I'm still twelve, and I'm home alone watching my little brother, Andrew, who is now six. It's just getting dark when we hear a banging on our door. I open it to see two scary men who come in and grab me and my brother. I fight them trying to save my brother, but they just laugh and easily snap my leg breaking a bone. I cry out, and they laugh gleefully just like my tormentors used to. They then drag Andrew and me out into the woods. After about an hour of traveling we are in a rundown cabin. The one man gives an order, "Stay here while I check for anyone. While you're hear expose of the little one we can keep the one with the broken leg for ransom." The other nodded, "Yes sir." Nothing registered in my brain as he dragged me across the room except that they were planning to kill my brother. "Nooo!" I screamed and hurdled myself in front of Andrew. "Get out of the one girl!" My kidnapper growled at me. "No!" I said firmly. He tossed me across the room after I refused and I watched as he reached for his gun. No no NO! My brain screamed yet I couldn't make a sound. That's when I noticed the sharp ice pick on the floor I took one look at it and knew that the only thing that could save my brother was to kill the man trying to shoot him. I grabbed the pick and launched myself at the man. I stabbed at his heart making him jerk the gun up and shoot the ceiling. He started falling and was dead when he hit the floor. I stared at my hands as my brother hugged me tight, but then the other kidnapper came in and howled and cursed when he saw his friend dead. He picked us up roughly and carried us to the nearby rushing river. Then he threw us in. The rush of water filled my ears and I watched as we passed by a clearing. The water slowed around the clearing. I had enough energy to either save myself or my brother but not both of us. I knew who I had to choose. I pushed Andrew out of the water and onto the bank before my strength left. I was losing consciousness as Andrew screamed, "SNOWY! NOOO!" His words were the last I ever heard before sinking beneath the water. The moon began to glow, and then everything went dark._

I stared at the Guardians wondering what they thought of my story. Tears still stung my cheeks, and Jack wiped them away with his thumb before saying, "You've had a tough life. I can't believe you chose to save your brother over yourself. Actually I do believe it, and that is why you are a true Guardian."

I smiled through my tears. You know maybe he was right. I was a true Guardian. I had saved my brother which made a true Guardian. 


	6. Snowy's Center

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own my character Snowy**

Ch.5: Snowy's Center

**Jack's POV:**

I can't believe Snowy had to go through that. Not only was she bullied, her brother was almost killed and in the process of saving him she had to die. Talk about a hard life. The more I learn about the more I care for her and admire her. I've never felt this way about anyone else. Sure I admire the other Guardians, but I've never felt this strange emotion before. I feel like I'd do anything to make sure Snowy's safe, and that she's happy. It's a weird feeling. I think its called love.

**Snowy's POV:**

Well Pitch left after promising he'd be back to destroy us all. Now Jack, North, and the other Guardians are holding a meeting. I think it's about me. They told me to stay in North's workshop so I'm sitting by the window making ice pictures of my past life. My brother's figure is displayed in ice as I paint the last time I ever saw him. Him screaming at me from the river bank as the river carries me downstream. The clearest memory I have of him. I also just paint his figure. I have already almost forgotten my parents the last thing I need is to forget my brother too.

I jump as the door opens, and I turn to see who it is. It's Jack. My heart seems to leap when I see him, and that worries me. My heart has never acted like that before. Sure I'm known for loving everybody, but my heart doesn't act like this for everybody. Could I be...falling in love with Jack?

**Jack's POV:**

The meeting with the other Guardians has finished, and I was sent to get Snowy. North wants to see her. As I enter North's workshop she jumps and turns around from where she was. I go over to her.

"Hey, North wants to see you," I say, and she moves to get up. As she does I notice the pictures on the window. They're all of her brother. "You miss him don't you?" I whisper pointing to the window.

She looks surprised, but then sees where I'm pointing, "Everyday. I'm scared that someday I won't remember like how I can barely remember my parents."

I sigh, "I know how you feel. The only person from my childhood that I can fully remember is my little sister, Pippa."

"You had a sister named Pippa? My little brother had a friend named Pippa," she frowned as though trying to remember something. "Was your last name then Frost too."

"Yes, why?" I asked curious. I couldn't remember my sister having a friend named Andrew. Oh wait yes I could. They used to hang out for hours, and I used to watch his sister from a distance wondering if I ever would get the nerve to talk to her.

"Oh my gosh," Snowy gasped, "My brother was your sister's best friend. You're the boy..." She trailed off as she turned bright red.

"I'm the boy what?" I asked as I realized that the girl I had been dying to talk to when I was alive was who I had found 305 years later after I died. Talk about weird. It's like we were destined to be together.

**Snowy's POV:**

"Never mind," I replied blushing. I can't believe that Jack is the boy I had a crush on while I was alive. This is really strange.

**Tooth's POV:**

North sent me to find Jack who he had sent to get Snowy ages ago, and I entered North's workshop carefully not knowing what I would find. I saw Jack and Snowy staring at each other with very wide eyes. It was really creepy.

"Umm Jack, Snowy North wants to see you." I called to them quietly. They turned towards me and to my relief they seemed to be released from their spell.

"Okay, Tooth. We're coming," Snowy replied smiling at me. I turned towards where North was waiting and she and Jack followed me. Even though they looked fine I was worried about them. Snowy always seemed a little skittish and scared, and Jack still is regaining his memory. They are both just children compared to North, Bunny, Sandy, and me. They need protecting, and I am worried that something will happen to break their spirit making us lose the war against Pitch. I will do anything to make sure that doesn't happen.

**Snowy's POV:**

I followed Tooth to the Guardian chamber where North was waiting. He smiled when he saw me and Jack and he motioned for Tooth to leave when he also motioned for Jack to leave Jack glared at him and refused. North had given up then.

"Alright Snowy it is time to find out what is your center," he asked glaring down at me.

"You mean how Jack's center is fun, and yours is wonder?" I asked confused.

"Yes. Now what is your center? What makes you you?" North asked still glaring at me. He is really intimidating. Did you know that?

"Really? You haven't figured it out," I stared at him laughing, "It's so easy. Who's called cupid's daughter? Who is the love freak? Uhh me. Love is my center. It's what makes me different from everyone else. I protect the love everyone has inside them." I said as they stared at me.

"Oh of course," North said eyes wide, "Now that we know that we can figure out your powers."

"Well I can control snow, and protect people with force fields, and I can use snow as a weapon." I stated my known talents.

"Cool so you're like Jack, but you are the Guardian of Love." North asked.

"Yup, exactly." I said smugly.

"Well now all we need is for kids to believe in you." Jack said making me jump since I had forgotten that he was there.

"As long as kids believe in love that's enough for me." I stated knowing that I didn't need kids to believe in me for my power to work. They just had to love for me to have power.

"Still it would be better if some kids believed in you," Jack said, "I'll take you to the last light. He is our best supporter."

"Jamie Bennet?" I asked feeling nervous. I didn't know how kids would react to me. They loved the Guardians, but I'm different I've never had many friends, and the ones I did have are evil now. How will kids today react to me?

"Yeah, come on we have no time to lose," Jack said as he jumped out the window and let the wind carry him. I followed nervously. What if Jamie didn't want to believe in me? What if he was mean like everyone used to be? What if...I have got to stop worrying. Whatever happens happens. It's what's meant to be.

**A/N: Review please if you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading-Spottedmask12**


End file.
